All Aboard!
All Aboard! 'is the 1st episode from Season 7 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney's friend Kami is feeling upset because it seems that she is always the last in line. To bring her spirits up, Barney lets her be the "conductor" of the group for a day and teaches the kids about the caboose, which, in spite of bring the last car on the train, is the most important part of train. Cast *Barney *Mario *Scott *Angela *Kami Song List #Barney Theme Song #Pop Goes the Weasel #The Ants Go Marching #The Idea Song #The Caboose Rides in the Back #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Wave the Flags #Laugh With Me! #Everyone is Special #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the start of the show's Third Era (September 2, 2002 - December 13, 2005). *This is the only episode that Angela doesn't wear glasses. She starts wearing them in "Stop! Go!". *This is the first episode Barney is voiced by Dean Wendt. *This is the first episode that is filmed on the park set. *Both this episode and Barney's Christmas Star mark the last two appearances of the Season 6 Barney doll. However, it would later be used again in "I Love My Friends". *This is first apperances of Mario, Kami, Scott and Angela. *Mario wear the same shirt in Stop! Go!. *Scott wears the same clothes from Colors Fish Has Red, Yellow, Black, White & Blue. And a short hair *This could've been the first episode of Season 7 filmed seeing how the Barney doll from Season 6 is used and Angela doesn't have any glasses when she does for the rest of her appearances. *Since 2002, The new version of I Love You is similar to Campfire Sing-Along (Spanish lyrics in the second verse) and Be My Valentine, Love Barney. *This is the first time I Love You is sung in the park. *This is also the first episode that Barney sounds a bit younger than in the previous seasons. *When the Season 6 Barney doll appeared on-screen at the end for the final time, there's a brief part of I've Been Working on the Railroad. *This is finale series of the Season 6 and A Very Special Mouse Barney doll from Season 6/A Very Special Mouse is used. Complete Episode *All Aboard! first aired on September 2, 2002. Video Releases This episode was released on a promo tape along with "Bunches Of Boxes". On this tape, the episode is titled "On The Right Track". It's also included along with "A Fountain Of Fun" in the VCD and DVD release "All Around The Park". Clip from All Aboard! # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun!'s version) (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun!) # Mario is ringing a bell!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from Barney's Great Adventure) # Hi Scott (Let's Eat!) (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from Let's Eat!) # Barney Pop Goes the Weasel (1995 version) (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from If the Shoe Fits... and A Very Special Mouse!) # Barney comes to life (A Very Special Mouse) (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from A Very Special Mouse!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney Laugh With Me (Season 5 version) (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # # # # # # # # # # # #Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Seven Days a Week!'s version) (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) # Barney comes to play (My Family's Just Right for Me (episode)) (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from My Family's Just Right for Me (episode)) # Barney Says Segment (All Aboard!) (June 26, 2013 - PBS Kids Sprout Version) # And remember, I Love You! (Waiting for Mr. MacRooney's version) (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) # Visit PBS online at pbskids org Screen (On Again, Off Again) (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # I Put a Smile On (instrumental) (Clip from Season 7-8 and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth and What's in a Name?) # By Myself (Intermental!!) (Clip from Season 7-8 and Audio from My Party with Barney!) # Barney End Credits (Brushing Up On Teeth's version) (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) Audio from All Aboard! # Barney Theme Song (All Aboard!'s version) (Clip from Hop To It! and Audio from All Aboard!) #Bird is ding! (Clip from Barney's Great Adventure and Audio from All Aboard!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Breakfast Stuff at Studios (Clip and audio from Rock with Barney and Audio from All Aboard!, First Day of School and A Very Special Mouse!) #leaving to Farm from Michael's & Amy Backyard in Back it (Clip from Three Wishes! and Audio from A-Camping We Will Go! (episode), All Aboard!, Having Tens of Fun!, Are We There Yet?, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Barney's Colorful World!) #Barney I love you Part 15 (Clip from Who's Who On The Choo-Choo? and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe and All Aboard!) #Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (All Aboard!'s version) (Clip from A Different Kind of Mystery and Audio from All Aboard!) # Barney comes to play (All Aboard!) (Clip from Any Way You Slice It and Audio from All Aboard!) # Barney Says Segment (All Aboard!) (June 26, 2013 - PBS Kids Sprout Version # And remember, I Love You! (All Aboard!'s version) (Clip from Doctor Barney Is Here! and Audio from All Aboard!) # Visit PBS online at pbskids org Screen (All Aboard!) (Clip from A Picture of Friendship! and Audio from All Aboard!) # I Put a Smile On (Instrumental) (Clip from Is Everybody Happy? Audio from Season 7-8) # By Myself (Intermental!) (Clip from My Party with Barney! and Audio from Season 7-8) # Barney End Credits (All Aboard!'s version) (Clip from Oh Brother... She's My Sister! and Audio from All Aboard!) (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 3 in Aired for 2003 Aired Finally on August 2019 on YouTube!! (2003 Version) Part 1 to 16 Finally on October 2019 on YouTube!!! (2004 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Soon on April 2026 on YouTube * All Mixed Up / All Aboard! (March 9, 2004) (2005 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Soon on April 2026 on YouTube * All Aboard! / Five Kinds Of Fun! (March 15, 2005) (2006 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Soon on April 2026 on YouTube * It’s A Rainy Day! / All Aboard! (June 6, 2006) Gallery All Aboard!.jpg|Auh! Tomorrow Barney's Good Day, Good Night (Comes to life Hoo's in the Forest?).jpg|'Barney Theme Song (All Aboard!) Screen Shot 2019-06-06 at 7.png|'Pop Goes The Wiesel (All Aboard!)' 4 Balls.jpg|'The Ants Go Marching (All Aboard!)' Play Ball! Title Card!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Barney Says Segment (A World Of Music).jpg|'The Idea Song (All Aboard!)' Balls.jpg|'The Caboose Rides (All Aboard!)' LAUGH!!!!!!!.png|'I've Been Working On The Railroad (All Aboard!)' Circle Of Friends! Title Card - CIRCLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|'Waves The Flags (All Aboard!)' IMG 1325.jpg|'Laugh With Me (All Aboard!)' Cry!!!!!.png|'Everyone Is Special (All Aboard!)' I Love You (Nice Dream on Tummy! Let's Build Together!).jpg|'I Love You (All Aboard!)' Jeff, Keesha, Kristen, Jill & Stephen.jpg|'Barney Says Segment (All Aboard!)' Keesha!!!.png|'All Aboard! Credits' Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation